A traditional box-type chassis is provided with heat sinks at multiple locations such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit), a power supply, a mainboard, and a display card, and multiple cooling fans are provided inside the chassis, and heat dissipating holes are distributed on the housing of the chassis or a cooling system is attached outside the host chassis, so that realizes heat dissipation of the host.